


窃玉（上）

by yunzhujun



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 16:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19509460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunzhujun/pseuds/yunzhujun
Summary: 巴拉巴拉吧拉





	窃玉（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 头

吧啦吧啦正文

**Author's Note:**

> 尾


End file.
